Estreoth/Animus Ridnious
Animus Ridnious (born James Seyre) is the son of Jericho Seyre. For much of his life, Animus commanded the Death Bringer's Legion as its absolute commander. With his will and might, the Legion grew to an immense size. With nearly sixteen billion soldiers (not counting non-combat personal) and a thousand worlds under his rule, Animus, even without his incredible powers, is an extraordinarily powerful man. Early Years Ancestory Animus Ridnious was born to Jericho and Naiya Seyre. Jericho was, and still remains, a notable warrior throughout the multiverse. His mother, Naiya, was an inn maiden Jericho met, bedded, and married, Jericho's parentage is completely unknown. The only thing that is known about Jericho is he was not born in the Death Bringer's world. Naiya's parents died shortly before Animus was born. Childhood Animus was born in the village where his mother, Naiya, grew up in. The village's name has been lost to history, but it was roughly a town of 1000. Animus' parents managed an inn in town. However, despite the desire to settle down, Jericho's notoriety as a warrior of legendary strength eventually led others to seek his head. Individual warriors were rarely a threat to Jericho, however they often came in groups. The largest of which was a group of marauding bandits that assaulted the village while Jericho was out of town. With Jericho gone, the bandits began razing and looting everything they could. During the attack, Naiya was gang raped in front of a hidden Animus by several bandits. Helpless, Animus could do nothing but watch the horror unfold before him. The trauma caused the boy to become nearly catatonic. While Jericho was unable to safe his wife, he successfully avenged his wife and the other villagers. Unfortunately, Jericho felt he could no longer care for his son. Animus, at age four, was abandoned outside the gates of a city called Hannaru. The orphanage in Hannaru took the boy in, and over the next five years, Animus began to covet power, hoping to never feel powerless again. Life in the Hannaru Orphanage Animus spent five years in the orphanage. During that time, he gained a malicious violent streak. He routinely beat other children who angered him without mercy or regret. Perhaps most importantly, he showed a startling ability to lead others. Hannaru eventually came under siege by the Eltharian Army, the most powerful nation at the time. The army laid siege and utterly decimated the military-guard of the independent city. The Eltharian's proceeded to raze the town. It was during this devastating assault that Animus' powers first awakened. Lost in a blood rage, Animus killed anyone in his path, including the Eltharian commander. Fighting like a demon-possessed child, the Eltharian's named him the Demon Child. Quickly Animus displayed startling growth in his powers. While the Eltharians managed to bring effective warriors against the boy, eventually Animus killed the Eltharian general, Inories Rigard. Birth of the Legion The Wanderer Abandoning the name of James Seyre, Animus became a nameless wanderer. Possessing such incredible power and with no regard for human life, Animus became legendary as the 'Red-haired Wanderer'. For eight years Animus slowly wandered westward, taking whatever he desired and killing hundreds, if not thousands, of human lives. However, he was not without mercy. Seven years into his wandering, Animus found the siblings Koji and Shoji Hiragawa. Since the children were both orphans, and because Animus felt the spark within them, he took the two under his wing and began to train and care for them. Animus' wandering came to an end when he met Aeyog and Marus, two bandit leaders who controlled the town of Haleri. Liking Animus' attitude, Aeyog invited the boy to come with them on a raid. However, the 'raid' turned out to be trap orchestrated by the Holy Kingdom of Nalura. The trap appeared to be perfect, the bandits were all on foot in a desert basin while Naluran cavalry charged them. To the amazement of everyone, Animus wipes out the entire force in a single attack. Amazed by the boy's power, the bandits swore loyalty to the boy. It was at this time that Animus took the name Animus Ridnious. Formation of the Legion Now in command of a fighting force, Animus began to expand his forces and acquire territory. Quickly they came to the attention of the Kingdom of Nalura once again. Despite being a ragtag force, the bandit army, bolstered by the might of Animus' hand trained warriors, defeated Nalura again and again. As Animus' forces grew larger and more professional, they eventually took the war to Nalura itself. With one spectacular battle, Animus's army sacked the capital of Nalura and killed the King of Nalura. Animus now had access to artisans and scholars, and his forces became a completely professional army. Nerevus Six years passed as Animus bolstered his army. After a lengthy preparation, Animus marched his army east, to the ruins of Hannaru. He conquered everything in his path. Upon reaching the ruined city, Animus summoned the being known as Nerevus. The summoning of said being created the base of the Citadel. Nerevus, a living portal, unleashed the demon Rintheros and his massive legion. With a massive army under his command, Animus waged war on his oldest enemy, the Eltharian Empire. The war was short, ending with the Eltharian Empress, Lelthiana Calera, becoming a slave to Animus. The people of Elthara were more than willing to serve Animus and the soldiers in his legion began to swell. The Legion was growing more powerful by the day. Once powerful countries were falling by every week. In under a year, Animus' legion had conquered the entire world. However, he was not satisfied. Conquest The Legion Transforms Demonstrating his incredible power, Animus created a rip in the fabric of the universe. This rift opened the legion up to invade an new world, unto which they unleashed their full fury. The battle was hard fought, but Animus eventually gained the upper hand. The Legion, bolstered by the incredible technology of the now war-torn world, transformed into a monstrous killing machine. Sword and shield were replaced by energy shields and heavy weapons. Those that couldn't use spiritual or magical energies were equipped with the captured technology, demons included. With two world under his command, Animus continued forth. With fantastical weapons outfitting the common soldier in his infantry, the Legion was ready to conquer more worlds. And so it began, the legion conquered world after world for a decade. In ten short years, thousands of worlds fell under the Legion's sway. Fall of the Legion Opposition from the Gunryo Invasion of Estreoth Battle With Jet Powers and Abilities Power Measurements Animus' power cannot be measured in conventional terms. Spiritually, Animus is unstoppable. His total energy output is comparable to a small star in terms of pure energy. Because his body cannot natural move even a fraction of his total energy at once, many of Animus' 'enhancements' enable him to move more energy than he is otherwise capable of. That said, he can instantly release the same amount of energy as a large nuclear bomb. Abilities Because his power is so great, Animus fights only with his fists and his spiritual energy. He never uses weapons. However, because of his mastery of his spirtual energy, he can make the entire environment around him an extension of his body. Abilities: * Death Blossoms * Negative Energy Family Animus was not known to have any children, despite the many women he has slept with. None of his mothers family is known. His closest relatives are his half brothers Jet Seyre and Jay Seyre. According to his father, there are no other "Seyre Brothers". Which makes Animus' family tree rather small. Legacy A thousand worlds in the multi-verse fear the name of Animus and his Legion. During the Legion's entire existence, Estreoth was one of only a few worlds to ever hold back the Legion. Many worlds were conquered and forced to serve the legion. Others were used as sacrifices to the Neravus. Regardless of their use, hundreds of worlds were practically exterminated all under the will of Animus. Even on Estreoth, which never saw Animus's wraith, still knows of the god-like commander of the powerful legion. Apart from his army, Animus is still known for his strength. He is one of only two people known to posses the pure spiritual energy to rip a planet apart, albeit in different ways. Ridnious was, until his death at the hands of Jet, undefeated in combat. Quotations "I am the bringer of death! And you are my legion!' - Animus upon creating the Legion. Category:Estreoth Category:Individuals